


Rough Day at the Cop Shop

by slaughterme



Series: My own sex life! [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Cock Slut, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light BDSM, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Spanking, cum slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaughterme/pseuds/slaughterme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The OC are actually just pretty much me and my partner.</p><p>I decided to start writing smut about our fantasies and the things we have done just because it gets me hot and bothered.</p><p>Rebecca comes home from a shitty week at the workforce, she had to kill a dude who had a gun pointed at a toddler, as she had her own children that hit her hard. Her mother comes and picks her twin toddlers up and Patrick treats her to a night of what she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Day at the Cop Shop

Three quiet knocks at his door signalling that the children had been taken to their Nana's. Patrick darted up from his laying position and moved over to the door in a sombre half asleep motion. Reaching the door he opened it and there she stood, her brown hair tied back in a messy bun, and her body screaming that she was worn out to all hell after a tough day at work and dealing with their two toddler twins. It had been too long since they had had sex, only having heated make outs and quick slides of hands before falling asleep absolutely exhausted or having one or both of the toddlers invade or cry. His eyes scanned up and down her blue uniform, it wasn’t the most flattering looking but he still thought she looked cute.

Rebecca gives Patrick a sly, sleepy smile and blinks back the sleep in her eyes. He’s only wearing a pair of blood red boxers, he knew what he wanted tonight, he knew they both needed some fun. It felt like forever since he heard her gorgeous loud moans, since he had seen her gasp and writher under him. He shifted on his feet, his cock slowly filling as these thoughts flew through his mind. His movement cased Rebecca to glance down and her teeth teasingly bit at her bottom lip whilst her eyes focused on that magnificent half hard outline. Her checks lit up like a Christmas tree, she started panting slightly out of arousal at the sight of her gorgeous boyfriend. Seeing her react to his hidden man Hood, he slid his hand into his loose boxers and pulled his cock and balls out over the hem of the underwear, his half hard cock hitting both cold air and a heated gaze. Rebecca let’s out a whine, the slight shift in her scent sending her mad, she always looses control at the scent of his musk.

He smirks at her, hand wrapped around the base to show off the size despite only being half hard, and oh God he was a grower, turning from a measly 2inches to just over 7inches, maybe more, when ever his cock filled out all the way. Rebecca loved his cock, it was her dream length and the width stretched her open so fucking perfectly, years of practice and only after the birth of the twins was she able to take the cock without the pain of being stretched. Her body had finally become accustomed to his cock, still wrapping perfectly around his cock in a tight grip whilst producing enough slick to ease the pain.

She licked her lips, she wanted to suck his cock. She was a cum slut, had been since she first gave a blow job and was blown away by the taste of Patrick’s cum. She only officially became a cum slut two months after that, loving the feeling and scent of cum on her tits, neck, stomach, thighs and pussy. Just seeing his cum mark her skin, the white seed shouting that Rebecca belonged to Patrick. He, of course, fed her kinks, loving the look of it himself, but back then his main goal was to fill her with it, not just her mouth so it’d spill out onto her face, but inside her pussy. He wanted to mix her slick with his cum and make her lick his cock clean afterwards. He knew she’d do it once she was on the pill. And he was right, it was like she was high, her eyes rolled back and face relaxed in bliss the first and every time she did it.

“Well? Tonight Is meant to be about you, but it looks like you want to add to my plan,” he chuckles, causing his cock to bounce.

She gives him a hesitant look as he steps closer, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling Rebecca to him. His hand brushes against the buttons on her uniform top before he slowly unbuttons them from bottom to top, her not skinny but not chubby stomach revealed before her lacey purple playboy bra is shown, the bra not being a platform but making her F cup tits stand out and look fantastic. He couldn’t understand why she hated her body so much when it drove him insane, looking at her body, watching her body writhe under his and even watching her walk around the house naked doing chores. Her breasts rise and fell with each gasp and breath as her shirt was thrown from her shoulders to the floor. Patrick licked his lips at the sight of her body, something he hadn’t seen this worked up, needy and naked in two months. His eyes darted from those tits he loves so much, down her stomach, pausing at her wide birthing hips and trailing down to the hem of her blue pants, her shoes having been kicked off by the door. 

He lowers his hand, unlooping her belt, unclipping the fastener and sliding down the zip as slow as he could. Rebecca needs him though, she whines against his ear, her hips rolling against his hand. He pushes her pants down, revealing hairless, large thighs clad in purple thigh high stockings being supported by a purple garter skirt hiding her royal purple G-string. That’s when it hit him that he wasn’t the only one planning for tonight. He roughly shoved Rebecca to her knees, pushing his boxers down completely, his cock filling out to full mast at the sight of his submissive all prettied up and begging for him on her knees, leaning forward to show off her ass and to lock her lips around his thick cock.

He slammed his hips up, forcing her to deep throat him. Gagging and spluttering she pulled back slightly to breath before slowly setting the pace, head bobbing on his cock, lips spread wide around the girth and tongue flicking over the tip and across the veins. She pulls back after a couple of minutes to lick the head of his cock, toying with his foreskin and Pleasuring the sensitive head before quickly swallowing whole, his head hitting the back of Rebecca’s throat. Patrick spasms, body jolting has he empties a small load down her throat. Rebecca’s eyes flutter closed, savouring the taste before pulling off. 

Patrick picks her up, throwing her onto their large king double bed. Her body is a heated, grinding mess. The lights are on, allowing him to gaze upon both perfection and imperfections. Her purple G-string is completely soaked through, slick glistening on her thighs. He growls, crawling onto the bed and rolling her onto her front, he takes his position on the pillows. He taps his chest with two fingers and Rebecca scrambles up onto his chest when it clicks what he wants. She shifts on her knees, bringing her glistening wet pussy over his face and almost collapses as his tongue traces her clit through see through lace. With a free hand, he untied the bows on either side of the panties, causing them to fall off and easily pull away. Rebecca’s pussy is completely bare now, her body shaking as she holds herself above him.

His hands grab her hips, forcing her pussy against his face as he starts his pleasurable torture on her sensitive clit. Her body being completely racked with pleasure, with unsteady hands she unclips her bra, throwing it to the side. Seconds later, Patrick’s hands move from her hips up to her tits, grabbing a hold of her pear shaped breasts, pulling her down into his tongue. He always drives her fucking insane, he may be tongue tied so Patrick’s tongue isn’t long but it’s wide and powerful, it’s control driving her into orgasm. Rebecca shifts her hips into his face, making his tongue slide into her pussy, causing her to almost scream his name as she creams on his tongue, a burst of slick soaking down his tongue, across his face and into his mouth.

He pushes her off, rolling their position so Rebecca is under him, before whipping his face with a cloth ready on the desk. “Let’s get this started,” Patrick chuckles.

"S-Sir," she whispers, body shivering in anticipation as the older male looms over her, his mere presence filling her mind and desires with a dirty need.

He smiles at her, whispering out 'I love you' tenderly before his hand snatches at her throat in a vice like grip, his other hand pinning her wrists above her head against purple pillows. Rebecca spasms, mouth dropping open, checks flushing and eyes closing as pure pleasure takes her over. Its all about trust and pain, she's trusting him with a precious body part and she's trusting that he knows her limits. 

Click.

Suddenly her hands are cuffed to the headboard and the cold harsh metal of her police grade handcuffs dig into her weak wrists. Her eyes snap open to give her gorgeous naked boyfriend a questioning look. "Shhh, be a good dirty little whore," he growls, shifting between her pale, large thighs. 

He runs his hands up and down her thighs, digging his fingers in and leaving red marks in his wake. He marvels down at his fading handiwork, a cocky smile gracing his gorgeous, sinful lips. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll only remember my name,” he growls out.

Rebecca moans and whines, body bare apart from her tiny garter skirt that doesn’t even cover her pussy mound and her purple socks. Patrick takes the view in. He can’t wait to fuck up into that soaking pussy. “Get on your knees, ass up,” Patrick growls and she instantly follows, tits swinging and knocking together slightly as she turns around, presenting herself to greedy eyes.

“Fuck, look at your pussy, “he muses, running two fingers across her clit and up over her opening, causing her NBA to cry out and to try and shove back onto those thick fingers. 

He walks on his less until his hips are flushed against her ass, he slams his hand over her ass, causing her to moan and jolt her hips back, his thick cock catching on her opening for a split second causing Rebecca to whine. He lined his cock up to her presented wet hole and pushed in hard, burying himself in one solid movement into the tight pussy. Rebecca moans loudly, her hands grasping onto the sheets, she lowers her back, keeping her ass and pussy level to his cock. The sudden tightness causes Patrick to jolt, fucking in and out. Rebecca collapses into that position, crying out his name followed by constant swears.

He fucks into her unrelentlessly, driving her insane, every couple of minutes she was creaming onto his cock as he used her back to slam her back and forth whilst his hips did the rest. “Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Pat, Fuck, please, please, please, “ Rebecca begged and cried having orgasmed too often to keep count.

He knew what she was begging for though, removing a hand from her back, he slides it down her hips around her front, over the soft fabric before flicking her clit. Her body locks up, tightening even more as she violently orgasms, body shaking. With two fingers, he hits her sensitive nub, spanking it so her hole wouldn’t relax as he worked towards his release, Rebecca’s body shaking under him, leading her into another orgasm. After witnessing and hearing it so many times, he thought he’d get board of it, but here he is, ten years after they first made love, jolting and unloading his cum into her pussy. 

He waits there for a few seconds, getting his breath back and letting Rebecca know that he’d E pulling out soon. She whines, moving her hips back onto his cock, Patrick gasps, twitching as his sensitive member is pleasurably squeezed. He leans back, fucking up into her until she orgasms again before slowly pulling out, groaning at the sight her pussy makes as his cum leaks from her hole and she almost cries at the feeling of it leaving. He pushes two fingers in, pushing his leaking seed back into her greedy pussy. Rebecca sighs in contentment, rolling her hips onto his fingers softly, enjoying the feeling.

He slowly fingers her, lightly brushing against her gspot and making her moan softly. “I love you, “Rebecca whispers, eyes closed in contentment as the fingers swirl her up inside.  
“I love you too, gorgeous,” he smiles, grinding his finger into her special spot.

She is glad her husband always takes care of her, knowing what she needs after a rough week of work, the past week being filled with movies watched cuddle on the couch and Patrick showing off his cooking skills to Artemis and Natalie, their two twins. She loves her family so much, but tonight was what she needed.


End file.
